heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy Thrillers Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Purple Pyramid! | Synopsis2 = Rick Davis is sent to Cairo, Egypt to obtain important documents from a Communist agent. Going to meet with his informant to to find Communist spy he is to get the important documents from by posing as a Communist spy. He is attacked by a man with a knife, but easily defeats him. When his attacker realizes that the man he attacked is American, he introduces himself as Josef his informant. Josef fingers the man Rick is supposed to meet and Rick goes to the meeting. As the papers are being exchanged, Rick detects a strange odor in the room and realizes too late that it is being pumped full of ether and passes out. As he does so he sees a large man sneaking into the room and then blacks out. He is revived by Josef who informs him that the man he came to meet is dead and they begin searching for the papers. Rick leaves empty handed and returns to his room where he finds the fat man waiting for him. The man introduces him as Demetrius who had come seeking the papers in order to sell them to the highest bidder. Rick pretends to offer to pay him but then pulls the rug out from under the fat man and takes his gun and orders him to take him to where the papers are being kept. Demetrius takes Rick to the site of the purple pyramid where he buried the documents, but Demetrius also buried a gun there and trains it on Rick. Suddenly Josef appears behind Demetrius with a gun and orders him to turn the papers over to Rick. After he does so, Josef sneaks up behind Rick with his gun and reveals that he is really the communist spy he was assigned to pose as, and that he killed Rick's informant in order to get the papers himself. However, Demetrius jumps Josef and knocks the gun out of his hands. But as Demetrius reaches for his gun Josef pulls out his knife and throws it at Rick, Demetrius then jumps in the path of the knife. Rick then knocks out and ties up Josef. Demetrius, saved by his bulk is then taken to the hospital and Rick turns the papers over to his superiors. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Rick Davis Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Eyes of Death! | Synopsis3 = Spy story. | StoryTitle4 = The Ticking Death | Synopsis4 = In Switzerland, Rick Davis is on a secret mission. While admiring the sights he is attacked by two communist agents, but is able to fight them off and flee. Rick continues on his mission to locate Johannes Schmidt a scientist who was forced by the Nazis during the war to invent a concentrated explosive and triggering mechanism before escaping and fleeing to the Alps. Going to the clock maker shop where Schmidt now works, Schmidt quickly changes the subject of his visit into a regular watch transaction while his daughter Anna hands Rick a note telling him they will not talk until he shows them some identification. They pass notes in order to exchange the information while vocally talking about buying a watch in order to trick any listening ears. They take him into the back room where they can talk freely, leaving Rick to worry about the communist spies who have been trailing him from the beginning. Getting into the back room, Johannes explains that he will sell his device to the Americans in exchange for Rick getting his daughter Anna safely to America. Suddenly the communist spies burst in and knock out Rick and take Johannes prisoner. When Rick comes to, Anna frees him after having fled capture and gives Rick a gun and tells them where the communists took her father. Rick rescues Schmidt from the communists but he is dying he tells Rick that the plans are hidden in his pocket watch and asks Rick to help get Anna to America, Rick tells him that one of the communists stole it but promises that he will get Anna to safety. While trying to flee on a gondola, they are attacked by communist agents, but they are suddenly killed in an explosion. Rick reveals to Anna that he set the explosives in the watch to go off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Rick Davis Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}